Rescue Me Series
by crimebuff
Summary: A collection of short stories with various character rescues. Always love stories. Summary sucks but enjoy. GrS, NS, WS, CW, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Me Series**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own CSI (but I wish I did).

_Author's Note:_ I hope you liked my last story and I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but each chapter is going to be its own story.

* * *

**-Greg and Sara-**

**I'll Die Trying**

"Hey Greg," Sara called as he was walking into the break room. "We've got a DB in Henderson."

"Okay Greg. Start the sketch of the scene. I'm going to look around. When the coroner gets here, call me," Sara instructed him once they arrived at the 419.

"Ay-ay captain," Greg saluted Sara and went into the master bedroom where the dead woman was.

Sara laughed quietly and went to search the rest of the upstairs for clues. The woman had been stabbed viciously and who ever had killed her had left a blood trail leading to one of the spare rooms. Sara followed the trail into the room and found a towel on the bed with blood all over it. _The killer must have come in here to clean up before he left_, she thought.

Sara was so engrossed in collecting the evidence, that she didn't hear the closet door open behind her. A man covered in blood and holding a bloody knife slowly approached Sara and then grabbed her. He covered her mouth with his hand and put the knife to his throat.

"Don't make a sound," he warned her, "or you're dead." Sara stood very still trying to think of a way to get out of there.

Suddenly from down the hall, Greg called, "Sara, David's here."

* * *

Greg began the sketch like Sara had told him to. He couldn't hear Sara but he figured she'd found some evidence. Soon David got there and Greg went to the door and called, "Sara, David's her." Greg waited a minute but she didn't answer, so he went back into the room and told David, "I'm going to go find Sara."

"Alright," David said, "I'll wait until you get back."

"Thanks." Greg went down the hall following the same blood trail as Sara had. He went into the room and stared in shock. Greg quickly drew his gun and pointed it at the man holding Sara.

"Let her go," Greg warned the man.

The man laughed and pressed the knife harder against Sara's throat. "Do you think your shot is good enough boy?" He moved his hand from Sara's mouth and put it around Sara's neck. "All I have to do is press a little harder and she's dead. Can you shoot me before I kill her?" Sara looked at Greg with fear in her eyes which reflected the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly the man shoved Sara towards Greg and ran at them. Greg caught Sara in one arm and shot at the man with the other. Greg stood in shock as the man dropped clutching his chest, and he dropped his gun. Sara stepped back from as David ran into the room. She was covered in blood from the man's clothing and shaking from fear and shock.

"What happened?" David exclaimed as the police officers ran into the room.

Greg turned and yelled at the officers, "who cleared this house?" Brass then came into the room and looked around as anger and worry grew on his face.

"Sara, Greg. Are you alright?" he asked.

They nodded and Brass sent them out of the house and called Grissom to send someone else to the crime scene.

* * *

Greg and Sara stood by the ambulance while the paramedics checked them out. Once the paramedics knew they were fine, Sara turned to Greg.

"I need you to process my clothes," she told him.

"Sara, it can wait," Greg started to say, but she shook her head. "Okay Sara," and that's how Nick and Warrick found them when they arrived.

"Girl how are you?" Warrick went to hug her.

Sara put her hands up to stop him and said, "don't. I'm evidence."

Warrick exchanged a look with Nick and Greg, but didn't say anything.

Nick asked Greg, "how are you man?" He patted Greg on the back giving him a sympathetic look.

Greg shrugged and Sara glanced at him realizing what he was going through. He'd shot a man to protect her, to save her life. Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away. Greg noticed she was upset and asked, "are you okay Sara?"

Before she could answer, Brass came over and told them, "you two head to the police station and then back to the lab."

"Why?" Sara exclaimed. "We can work the case."

"No," Brass said firmly. "You need to give your statement to the officers," he turned to Greg, "and you'll probably be off for a few days while they investigate the shooting."

Greg nodded and Sara relented. They left the scene and went to the station.

* * *

A couple hours later, they arrived back at the lab.

"Greg," Grissom called from his office, "can I see you for a minute? Sara, you're off for the rest of the night."

Greg went into the office and Sara headed to the locker room. She sat down on the bench in front of her locker and broke down. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Sara didn't even know Greg had come into the room until he sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, Sara," he whispered rubbing her back. "It'll be okay."

"Why... why did you kill him?" Sara pulled back and looked at him.

"I'd kill anyone to save you," Greg said sincerely. Sara eyes widened but she didn't pull back. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Greg stared at her shocked, but of course, extremely pleased and smiled.

"Greg, do you want to have breakfast with me?" Sara asked him.

Greg smiled and said, "I'd love to." He leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

You've been livin' way too long, in broken promise land  
Your dreams crushed and scattered like a million grains of sand  
I'd love to be your redemption, but I am just a man  
I may never be a hero, but I'm a rock you can lean on

If I don't love you like you deserve  
If I don't stop every tear you're crying  
If I don't make your life heaven on this earth  
I'll die trying, I'll die trying

I'll listen to your secret prayer and share your deepest wish  
Search for a hundred years just to find the perfect kiss Everything within my power, there's nothing I won't give  
To be that man in your life  
That takes what's wrong and makes it right

If I don't love you like you deserve  
If I don't stop every tear you're crying  
If I don't make your life heaven on this earth  
I'll die trying, I'll die trying

I may never be a hero, I'm a rock you can lean on

If I don't love you like you deserve  
If I don't stop every tear you're crying  
If I don't make your life heaven on this earth  
I'll die trying, I'll die trying

I may never be a hero  
But I'm a rock you can lean on  
I wanna be that part of you and your life  
That takes what's wrong and makes it right

If I don't love you like you deserve  
If I don't stop every tear you're crying  
If I don't make your life heaven on this earth  
I'll die trying, I'll die trying

I'll die trying  
I'll die trying  
I'll die trying

Don't just call it quits, say there's no chance for you out there  
I know you're at a crossroads where love doesn't seem to be fair  
He made no effort to satisfy all your hopes and dreams  
But if you'll give love another shot and look to me  
I'll die trying

Hold on to me, show me your needs  
I'll fly higher  
Give what I can give as sure as I live I'll die trying

Emerson Drive _I'll Die Trying _


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescue Me Series**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own CSI (but I wish I did).

_Author's Note:_ I hope you liked my last story and I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, but each chapter is going to be its own story. One-shot

**Nick and Sara**

Sara walked over to her Tahoe after an exhausting double shift. All she wanted right now was a hot shower and her soft bed, but as she approached her car, Sara knew that plan was in the wind. Hank, her ex-boyfriend, was leaning against the car smiling at her.

"What do you want Hank?" Sara asked impatiently walking around him to unlock the door.

"To talk to you," he replied simply.

"Then talk," she said bluntly getting into the car.

"I was thinking more of at a restaurant over dinner," he leaned into the car.

"I don't think so," Sara pulled the door shut, but Hank stopped it with his hand. "Hank let go," she tugged on the door.

"No," he said and grabbed her arm. Hank pulled Sara out of the car and pushed her up against the car. He put his other hand beside her head and leaned in. "Come on Sara, let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear.

"Hank," Sara tried to get herself free. "Let me go."

"The lady said let go," a Texan voice ordered from behind Hank.

"Get out of here buddy," Hank muttered. "This ain't your problem."

"Yes it is. That's my friend you're bothering." Nick grabbed Hank and pulled him off Sara. Hank came at Nick with his fists raised. Nick knocked him flat on his back with one punch. "Stay away from her," Nick warned Hank and turned back to Sara, who was watching the whole exchange.

"Are you okay Sara?" Nick asked worriedly. He gently took her arm and fingered the bruise appearing on her upper arm.

"I'm fine," Sara said, but Nick could tell she was lying as her hands were shaking violently. He took her hands and held them between their bodies. Sara tried smile at him but she could manage a grimace.

"Come on," Nick guided Sara to the passenger seat of her car. "I'll drive you home."

Sara got into the car and Nick went back around to get into the drivers seat. "How are you going to get back to your car?" Sara asked him once he got in the car, as she handed the keys.

"I'll get a cab back here once I drop you off," Nick replied.

"I don't want to be any trouble," she said as Nick started the car.

Nick looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Sara, you'll never be any trouble. Ever," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand which was rested on the centre console. 'Don't ever think you can't ask for my help." For the rest of the ride, they sat in silence, Nick never releasing Sara's hand.

* * *

Nick and Sara sat in the car in the parking lot of Sara's apartment. "Here are you're keys," Nick handed Sara her car keys.

"Thanks Nick," Sara said quietly glancing at him. "Do you want to...," she started to say, but Nick spoke at the time.

"I guess I should...," Nick said. They both laughed and Nick volunteered, "You first Sara."

"Do you want to come in for a beer or something?" Sara asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Nick grinned and they both got out of the car and went up to Sara's apartment.

"Go ahead," Sara dropped her keys on the front table, "make yourself at home." Nick sat down on the couch and gazed around the apartment, it was very Sara, casual but classy. "Do you want a beer?" Sara yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure," he yelled back, standing as she entered the room. "Thanks," he said accepting the beer and sitting again once Sara lowered herself into the chair across from him.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Sara spoke.

"I really appreciate what you did Nicky," Sara thanked him shyly.

"It was nothing," Nick shrugged off the praise.

"No," Sara said firmly, leaning forward and grabbing his hand. "It is something. Thank you, Nicky." Nick didn't say a word, just smiled back at Sara, who remained holding his hand.

Suddenly, they heard the loud crack of thunder outside the window. They glanced and could see the rain pelting down and the lightning flashing almost constantly. The lights above them flickered for a few moments but remained on.

"I didn't notice how bad it had gotten," Sara murmured.

"I guess I better call a cab," Nick said, gazing worriedly at the weather.

Sara looked at him surprised. "You really think I'm going to let you go out in THAT! You can stay hear tonight," she finished, her look silencing any protests that would have come from Nick. "Come on," she pulled him off the couch. "Let's get you some blankets." Sara went over to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. "I don't think I have anything for you to wear," she said handing him the bedding.

"It doesn't matter," Nick shrugged.

They walked back over to the couch just as the power went out and the room fell into darkness. Nick grunted as he kicked the coffee table and fell forward onto the couch, dropping what he carried. Sara screamed as she also tripped on the table and fell onto Nick.

"Nick I'm sorry," Sara tried to push herself off of her, but instead they both fell onto the floor, Nick on top. They both started laughing, Nick resting his head on Sara's shoulder.

They both grew quiet realizing their current position, but neither truly minding. Nick brushed some of Sara's hair off her face as his eyes grew used to the dark. He leaned down closer to Sara's face as she drew herself up. They kissed gently, the feelings that they long harboured for each other finally released. They drew back breathing deep.

"I take it this wasn't what you had in mind when you invited me up," Nick whispered.

"You never know," she murmured as she kissed him again.

_The End_


End file.
